The Quileute Named Shane
by AlwaysTheNegativeOptimist
Summary: Shane and his mother are moving back to La Push seven years after his father's death. The last thing he expected was to be part of pack. Let alone one that disliked him. OC slash!   Short xxhopefullyxx Hiatus!
1. Oh my god! Big foot!

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a twilight story. Please feel free to express all your feelings good or bad. (:

**Ages:**

_Shane: 16_

_Sam:19 imprint Emily:19_

_Jacob:15_

_Embry:15_

_Quil:15_

_Jared:16_

_Paul:16_

_Seth:13_

_Brady and Collin:12_

_Leah:19_

_Kim:16_

_**Please ignore the SEVERE lack of Twilight knowledge. I'm not an obsessed freak. I hate Bella with passion and I personally think Edward's a creeper.**_

_**Hehe. Hope I don't offend you. If I do I'm sorry.**_

_**I've only seen the first Twilight movie, but I know enough of the series because both my sisters have read it.**_

We moved out of La Push seven years ago and never looked back, until now. I can't really wrap my head around why exactly we are returning to the sad life on the reservation, but it's what my mom wants and I'm not one to complain. She has already been through so much since my dad died that I can't possibly take away her last glimmer of happiness with my pathetic whining. I know how much moving back means to her, especially after the news report we saw all the way in California.

Disappearances and murders have been plaguing the areas around La Push for the past few weeks, making everyone apprehensive. Well except me, I could care less about what happens around there. I stopped caring long after we moved to L.A. Long after I realized that thinking about the Quileute was only going to bring me nightmares.

As I was saying earlier, we're moving back to La Push. No one knows this of course. It's supposed to be a surprise. Who exactly are we trying to surprise I'm not so sure of myself seeing as we had hardly anymore relatives left living on the reservation. Most of them moved after the death of my dad and the tribe leaders.

I don't really want to get into that though. It's not as if it's a touchy subject or anything, it's just something I get tired of repeating. Their deaths aren't really of much importance to me-

"Shane!" I jump at the sound of my name.

Turning I stare at the back of my mom's auburn curls as they fall around her shoulders and the front seat. "Yes?" I ask slowly, closing my notebook.

"Will you please not talk out loud to yourself as you write. You know how I feel about hearing your little narrations." Her warm chocolate eyes meet mine or a second from the rearview mirror making me blush like crazy.

"I-I didn't realize I was talking…out…loud. Sorry!" I can feel my cheeks blaze up when she turns and looks at me fully with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Aw… My little psycho is embarrassed." The sweetness in her voice makes me cringe and look away. She's been calling me that since I was seven, but it isn't as if I go around killing people. I just have a bad tendency of thinking aloud…and talking to myself…and well you get it!

After a few seconds I look back and see her smirking at me through the rearview, her lips a light red with faded lipstick. She always had to dress up. She'd wear make up no matter what, as if it was her addiction. Even if it was 3AM on a Sunday morning and she was only going to take Mr. Twiddles out for a potty break, she'd have to do her hair and make up. Why? Because "you'll never know who you'll meet" as she puts it.

"Yes, I do say that a lot don't I?" She giggles, making me blush as deep crimson.

"I have to stop doing that…" I mutter softly, turning back to stare out the window at the passing scenery. Nothing but trees and valleys so far, no reservation and no tiny town. "I swear if we don't get to civilization soon I'm going to commit a really bloody suicide…"

I can feel the stare my mother is giving me, I don't even have to turn to her to know what she's going to say. "I'm kidding mom. I wouldn't commit suicide and I don't want to die." I glance at her from the reflection on the window, waiting for that stupid fake smile she flashes me whenever she is upset….and there it is. My mom is never one to disappoint.

A flash of rusty red from behind the tall trees catches my attention not even a split second later. I crawl across the bad seat to stare out of the opposite window and at the forestry surrounding us. "Did you see that?!" I gasp trying to catch another glimpse of the odd color between the greens and browns of the forest. "I could have sworn I just saw a **fucking huge animal**!"

My mom laughs, shaking her curls wildly. "Come on Shane, there isn't any mysterious unknown species living anywhere near here. That's just crazy."

"Mom! I swear I just saw something run by us! It was huge and fast! Are you sure that there isn't some mysterious creature secretly thriving off the land like big foot or something?!"

"Shane, please. Big foot leaves no where near here. If he did well, why would he run around a place he could possibly be spotted and captured?! Really, don't be so absurd."

I turn and stare at her, my eyes narrowing slowly. "I'm not crazy! I swear I just saw something!" My voice goes from soft to slightly whiney at that moment, leaving my mom giggling like a mad man behind the wheel.

"Shane, sit down and buckle up. We'll be arriving soon."

By the silence that follows her small statement I know she's serious and there is no room for debate. I sit back against the seat, ignoring the command to buckle my seat belt.

I swear I'm not really crazy! I saw that thing, what ever it was, it was gigantic. Continuing to stare intently at the scenery I noticed a guy walking along the shoulder of the road **shirtless**! Staring at his back I noticed he was seriously toned. In all my years of life I have never seen someone so built, bronzed, and so absolutely gorgeous. He had short black hair and was only wearing some loose shorts and sneakers….in the winter! The people here a psychotic!

"Hush dear, don't say such things about these people. We're lucky to even be coming back."

I scoff softly, turning away from the gorgeous male as we drive by him rather slowly. A blush rises from my neck to my face as he glances our way. Curse my mother and her cautious personality!

"Hey! Being cautious is nothing to be ashamed of. Plus I know how much you like watching shirtless guys pass by. Thought it would be like a returning home gift if we passed slowly." I see her smirk through the rearview making me twitch.

I had been "out of the closet" for the last three years. At first I was really afraid to tell my mother because I never knew how she'd react, but when she caught me making out with my neighbor Jason Harelly she said was anything but disappointed in me. She had to explain to how she loved me no matter what and so on. Of course I knew the truth, especially when she started giving me those fake smiles. I really haven't seen her smile at me since then. It's always a grin or a smirk, but never anything that gave away her true emotions.

I never minded that she would work long hours or go out with friends so she didn't have to see me, I understood. Of course it still hurts even to this day, but she doesn't have to know. As long as she thinks I'm happy I'm sure she'll be happy too, at least I hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course it's taking longer then my mom claimed to get to La Push, seeing as how we are still stuck in the middle of no where.

Sighing I lay across the back seat lazily, propping my feet up against the window. Staring at the worn interior of our tiny Pontiac I see a flash of another car whizzing by before I feel it. Swerving to the edge of the road my mom gives out a strange shrill scream, giving me a headache and a heart attack all at once.

Finally once on the right shoulder of the road she turns to look at me with huge doe eyes. "That car was so fast!" She bouts in excitement, killing the effects of the near death experience.

"Yeah mom, I'll ask for a lesson when we get accommodated." I reply sarcastically, falling back onto the seat and huffing in a childish way. Closing my eyes I try to focus on something other then the fact that I'm so close to being back on the reservation.

Ignoring the sudden knock on the driver's side window and the quick exchanges between my mom and some stranger I yawn, trying to not think about the opening and closing of doors and forcefully try to keep my eyes closed. Screw curiosity, I'm not going to give my mom the satisfaction of making me feel uncomfortable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't really hear anything now besides the sound of wheels on pavement, which means no one's talking. Which also means it's mom's interrogation time….great…

"So boys, Why may I ask are you half naked and walking around in the middle of February?" This of course catches my attention. Half naked? Walking around? Oh no, she wouldn't….

"Well, we were on our way back to La Push when we saw you swerve. Thought you could use a hand." A smooth definitely male voice replied, sending chills down my spine. He had such a weird tone of voice, almost demanding in every aspect. It was a bit scary.

"Sam Uley, you'll never change." I hear my mom reply warmly, probably giving him that radiant real smile she only denies me of.

"So are you moving back to the reservation?" Just by the under tone in his voice I can tell he's a bit apprehensive of the idea of having two more people in La Push. Why? Who knows I certainly don't, nor do I care. Slowly I open my eyes and stare up at the familiar wide chocolate eyes of Embry Call. One might wonder how I've remembered his name, but it's not a huge secret. I haven't forgotten anyone from La Push. I may not care, but it doesn't mean I'm going to forget.

What was with the wide-eyed stares and shocked expressions these days. Didn't anyone know we were still alive, or did they all decide it was best to pretend we didn't exist?

"Shane!" My mom screeches in embarrassment from behind the wheel. Which means I've gone and said my thoughts out loud again. Just great…the last thing I need is more people thinking I'm a lunatic. Especially people who already thought I was weird to begin with.

My gaze shifts from those searching eyes to the more curiously suspicious ones of Sam Uley. I try to keep my face emotionless as I stare directly at him. It must have made him feel awkward or something because he quickly looked away. I stifle a laugh as I once again close my eyes and wait for us to arrive in our new home, oh joy.

"Shane! Stop acting so sarcastic. You'll love living on the reservation again. I promise it'll be like nothing you've experience in California."

She had no idea…..

**Okay! That was it. Hehe.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'll probably update sooner then expected because I'm getting really into this fanfic.**

**All thanks to Julie's Jewels who inspired me with her story Adventures of A Beta Wolf. It's an amazing fanfic and I think EVERYONE should read it. (:**

**Sorry if there are mistakes. No one's perfect!**


	2. Baby eaters? Creepy Houses? I'm Insane

A/N: I really didn't expect for anyone to like it that much. I'm surprised. (: Sooo…. Thank you to all who reviewed, added to favorites, alerted, etc. You guys are awesome! Hope you like it and I'm so sorry that this was late. I meant to update a long time ago, but then I was so busy and this week has been chaos. I'm surprised I'm not as stressed as I probably should be.

Oh and this weekend I figured out a good plot to follow! So! My story has plot!! Hehe. Hope you guys will like it. It will take a while for the plot to start up though. Just a couple to a few chapters. Please bear with me! I'm trying really hard to make this story a good one. I don't want to rush into anything.

Without further adieu here is Chapter Two!! Wait! Warning! Shane may act a bit differently, sorry. Blame the horrible days I've been having lately.

_~Previously….._

_My gaze shifts from those searching eyes to the more curiously suspicious ones of Sam Uley. I try to keep my face emotionless as I stare directly at him. It must have made him feel awkward or something because he quickly looked away. I stifle a laugh as I once again close my eyes and wait for us to arrive in our new home, oh joy._

"_Shane! Stop acting so sarcastic. You'll love living on the reservation again. I promise it'll be like nothing you've experience in California."_

_She had no idea….._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

My stomach does flip-flops as we come to an abrupt stop, jerking me into the back of the driver's seat then onto the floor. Groaning against the dull maroon carpet, I make no move to get up. It wasn't that I was comfortable, no; I just didn't want to see the looks that the other three in the car were giving me.

The freaks have nothing better to do with their lives, but stare at a helplessly embarrassed teen lying on the floor of an old Pontiac. Wish they'd just get out already…

Almost as if on cue, I heard Sam clear his throat awkwardly.

"Thank you for the ride, we hope that you settle in alright." I could swear I could hear some trace of annoyance behind his polite attitude.

"Bastard in disguise, I swear…" I mutter softly into the upholstery.

"Thank you for the ride." Embry adds suddenly with a slight growl in his voice.

Well rawr to him too. Assholes, all of them. They're probably going to burn down villages and eat their babies. Yeah, they'd enjoy that.

Suddenly my head is ringing and I can feel a bruise forming on my poor forehead. Lifting my eyes, I stare in annoyance up at my mother's angry scowl.

The tension that follows couldn't be cut in half with the sharpest blade. It's so tense I can feel it weighing me down against the floor of the car. Then again, most of the tension was directed at me, damn my big mouth.

Silence…Oh god the silence, it's terrible. Therefore, in my ingenious way to pull everyone out of their mindless hatred of me I open my mouth and give a very bored, very bland "Ow."

That catches them, they turn away from me and the two hitchhikers get out of the car rather quickly. I don't blame them of course; my amazing charm was probably too much for them.

I continue to stare into my mom's angry chocolate eyes, knowing I was dead. Blushing madly I turn away from her in a bit of shame and pick myself up off the floor. I can still feel her burning glare as I lay on the seat, trying to disappear.

"Shane." Her voice is broken and tired.

I flinch, trying not to think about how much I've hurt her. Another door opens then shuts and I know she's left. Sighing I turn back and look out at her from the windshield. Squinting I realize we are parked in front of a rather cozy looking house and my mother is talking adamantly with a man in a wheel chair.

Groaning I know she's just waiting for me to make my appearance, so I grant her wish and make myself known to the man as I climb out of the car. Walking slowly up behind my mother, I grab onto the back of her jacket shyly.

Used to this, my mom smiles and wraps an arm tightly around my shoulders. "Oh Shane, glad you decided to join us." The smile she gives me strained and fake.

Sighing, I nod and glance down at the man in front of us.

"Sweet-pea, this is Billy Black." That's right, he's Jacob Black's dad. I wonder what happened to his legs…. I bet Sam ate them….Wait, no I shouldn't think about that, if I accidentally say it aloud my mom will kill me…

The grip on my shoulder becomes deathly and I know that I was too close to saying that aloud. "Hi." I offer to him weakly.

He eyes me for a minute, almost as if he's trying to peel away my skin. Flinching at bit, I step to the side and into my mom. The world stops for a second and I can hear sirens, but it's gone faster then I process it. Shaking it away, I hear my mom calling me weakly. Glancing up at her, I stare emptily into her worried gaze. Rolling my eyes, I step away from her and go back to the car, ignoring the stares that I know I'm getting.

Once I'm safely sitting on the back seat I let out a long sigh. This was going to be harder then I thought…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mom gets into the car an hour later, a weird expression on her face. I don't turn to look at her as we pull away from the house and slowly make our way past it.

Glancing up I can see multiple stares directed at the car from the window of the Black house. Just great, now I'm going to be the talk of the reservation. It's just the thing I need right now, to be scrutinized by a bunch of…of…people. Yeah, I know I'm extremely original.

Turning away from the window, I look up at the reflection of my mom in the rearview. She's wearing a wary smile that's so forced her eyes are tearing up. Which can only mean that she knows what happened back there… my tiny meltdown. Curse this world and it natural hate of me.

"Shane, please. The world doesn't hate you and no one's secretly going to try to kill you while we're living here. Stop being dramatic and buckle up, we may not be on the main road but that's no excuse to avoid safety precautions." Her voice is tight and she sounds a bit like she's constipated, but I try to ignore it because I know that laughing at her wouldn't help any.

Leaning back into the seat I buckle the seat belt, watching as the scattered houses pass by us at a very irritatingly slow pace.

"I could step out and walk at this pace. Are we ever going to get to the damn house?" I grumble, knowing my mom probably doesn't want to hear it.

"Shane will you please stop!" Her scream makes me flinch back in surprise.

Biting my lip, I unclip the seatbelt and move to the farthest corner of the car from her, not bothering to put it back on. She hasn't yelled at me since I skipped school two years ago, even then her voice wasn't as harsh.

Silence is all that follows after that, neither of us willing to apologize to the other. It's stupid really, that we have such a bad relationship that we can hardly stand each other sometimes. I'm not saying that we don't have moments when we're just the perfect little family; it's just there are times when it's strained. Like today.

Suddenly the car stops, jolting me forward a bit. Hissing I look up, meeting my mother's chocolate eyes and fake grin.

"Come on my little psycho, we're finally at our new home." Her voice is sweet, hiding how she truly feelings. I don't blame her, having a son as sarcastic and horrible as me. Blushing at her nickname, I'm forced to smile back. "Yay…"

Something fills her eyes before she turns away and climbs out of the car, heading towards the door of our new home. Sighing I follow, eyeing the moving truck pulled up in front of us. I wonder why they would just leave it there, alone, without some kind of security. Where they trying to get the little we owned stolen? Bunch of lazy asses who didn't want to stick around long enough to help us settle in.

"I called them and told them it was okay that they leave, Shane. In addition, we have people to help us move in, they'll be here in a couple house. They wanted to give us time to try and get used to the idea of living in a new house."

I watch her open the door, not very impressed with the house so far. Well if you could see it, you'd be a bit wary of it too. It's almost half a block away from the other houses and looks like it's been abandoned for fifty years. Okay, that's an exaggeration but who could blame me, this house is creepy from the outside. Forest on all sides except the front, a weedy driveway, cracked bricks and molting wood, creaky front door, dusty windows, everything about it screams, "I'm haunted".

"It's not haunted Shane, don't worry. No ghost is going to violate you in your sleep." She winks wickedly at me, making me blush.

"Mom, I'm not day dreaming about getting raped by a horny ghost!" Pushing past her into what I presume is supposed to be the living room, I shudder. The place is empty and covered in at least three years worth of dust. "How the hell did you find this place mother?"

"Online, though I was sure it would be in better shape then this…" Trailing off I watch her disappear behind a swinging door. It's silent for half a second before she screams and runs back out.

Jumping I spin around, looking for the devil himself. "What? What happened?"

"There! In the kitchen! There's….There's…There's a GIANT rat sleeping in the sink!" She shrieks in my ear, running out the front door as if she's on fire.

Gulping I walk up to the still swinging door, holding my hand out to stop it. Stopping half way I open it all the way, searching for the sink. Noticing that the counter tops and cabinets are visibly nicer then the rest of the grim covered house I smile. At least our food won't be touching the molded wood.

As I walk up to the hardly dusty chrome sink, I see no giant rat. Sighing at my mother's oddness, I turn, only to a giant glob of fur staring at me from the island. I stare in what can only be described as shock at the mass of black fur. Shaking my head I gap at the thing, not sure how exactly to react. Then before I have a chance to do or say anything, it meows and jumps down from the counter top, rubbing against my leg. Oh god, it's a cat. It's only a fucking cat. Thank any or all deities.

"Did you say cat?" I hear my mom from the other side of kitchen door as she slowly inches it open. Peeking out from behind the door, she smiles at the fat glob rubbing against my pants.

"Yeah, the giant rat you say is only a really fat cat." Laughing I bend down and pet it gently, surprised at how soft its fur is. Then out of nowhere, it hisses at me and runs away to another part of our tiny new home.

"We can keep him, plus he was here first." Smiling a brilliantly fake smile, she steps away from the door and once again is gone.

Groaning I dust off the long stray hair from my legs. I really hated the shedding part of owning an animal. Not to mention the part where you have to clean up after it.

Standing I walk towards a long hallway leading away from the kitchen. I just stare down the narrow dark path before I actually get the nerve to walk down it. So far, though it's just wall after boring wall of empty nothingness, everything about it screaming **boring as shit**.

Finally, at the end of the hallway there's a door. Taking a hold of the clichéd golden handle, I push it open with ease. Inside is just a plain bare room with two tall windows side by side, taking up most of the back wall. Standing straight across from them is a bit creepy because who knows what kind of things live out in those woods. Remembering the flash of the rust colored beast, I grimace, hoping beyond belief I wasn't insane.

Walking into the room, I circle it, finding two doors on the right side. Opening the first door, I find a rather large closet, one of those walk in kinds that any girl would kill to have. Snickering at the reaction my mother will have when I show her my new room, I open the other door. To my surprise, there is a rather large bathroom. That explains why the hallway is so damn long…

Smirking I turn and walk out of the room proudly. "Mom, I've picked a room."

My mother's auburn curls pop out from the kitchen, her chocolate eyes narrowing a bit. "What do you know that I don't?"

Shrugging I motion for her to follow my as I once again head down the hallway. "Just come see it for yourself, but remember that you're the one who said I get first pick of rooms."

Cautiously she follows me, her uneasiness filling the hallway. "I don't like this hallway, it gives me goose bumps."

Once again stepping into my room, I turn and give her an innocent grin. "Like it?"

She stares at me, then at the room. Suddenly looking disappointed. "No joke? Was this room really here? How did you know?" Her whine makes me laugh as I shrug it off.

"Lucky guess."

Shaking her head, she grins and walks out. "Too bad it's still kind of creepy. I swear I have chills just walking in here."

Blinking I stare at her. No way was this room haunted. Looking around I see a few spider webs. Shivering a bit, I turn to her with wide eyes. She's such a liar. My own mother was trying to convince me that ghosts where out to rape me. That's just wonderful, simply wonderful.

"Shane, I'm kidding. The room is great, close to the kitchen so you don't have to wake me up in the middle of the night with your snack attacks." Winking at me, she continues to grin. "My little piggy-psycho."

My face heats up as I slam the door in her face. I'm not a piggy and I'm not a psycho! She's the psycho.

"I'm not a psycho, I'm your mother!" My mom singsongs annoyingly from the other side of the door.

God why couldn't my mother be normal in any way possible. Why did she have to be just as dysfunctional as me? On the other hand, maybe I'm as dysfunctional as she is seeing, as she's the one who gave birth to me. Maybe my whole life has been a lie and everyone I've ever known has been anything but normal. Yeah, that was probably it. I doubt anyone on this reservation is as normal as they all claim to be. Plus, there is no casino in sight! How can we be normal if we can't live up to our own stereotypes? Damn, living in California did nothing for my morals.

Sighing I sit on the windowsill, staring out at the tall trees and luscious greenery. This is really going to take some getting used to. All the trees, the color, the lack of sun, it's going to be a nightmare living here I can feel it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It isn't long before the men that are supposed to help us move in come. It's apparently Henry, Embry, and Sam. Great just what I want, weirdoes helping us get settled in our weird new home. Yeah I know you don't have to say it, I'm being a judgmental jerk face. So sue me if I don't want to be near these people, they didn't make my life any easier before I moved, and how different can they be when I move back.

"People can change."

Startled I whip around to see Embry staring at me rather annoyed. I scowl and look away. Sure people can change, but how often do you meet someone and hate them then a few years later become best friends with them? For me, no one. Why? Well, for one, I moved when I was nine and planned on never returning. I burned a few bridges and I want them to stay that way. Two, why the fuck should I give a crap about anyone here when they all hated me seven years ago. I doubt they've changed any.

Walking away form everyone I go into the forest. The last thing I wanted was for a bunch of creeps telling me they've changed and forgive me. I don't fucking need their forgiveness and I don't need them. It wasn't as if anything that happened was my fault anyway…

Growling I continue to walk, not looking ahead and not looking back, watching to make sure I don't trip over anything stupid like a rock. A snap of twig catches my attention just as I'm climbing over a mossy log. A large rust colored mass passes in front of me, only about 10 yards away.

My body freezes and it's as if the world is going slow motion again. I make out ears, legs, and a tail. Cussing rather colorfully, I turn and start making my way back to the house.

I'm going insane, no joke, no lie, no kidding. I'm 100% sure that I've lost my mind and I should be locked away for thirty years in a mental institution. My mom will cry and she'll tell me everything will be okay, but we'll both know she's lying to me. She'll visit me everyday for two years before she can't take it any longer and she abandons me. Then she'll move to Iowa, buy a farm, and make a living off the land. She'll get married after four years to a man from New York who will whisk her away to the lap of luxury where she'll live happily after adopting two stray poodles from the local shelter. Twenty six years later she'll get a call from the mental institution telling her she can go pick me up, but she'll be living in a retirement home with a gay assistant named Pablo making it impossible for her to care for me. Even after living there for thirty years, I'll be stuck there continuously receiving treatment, until the day I wither away from depression and old age.

"Oh shit, I don't want to die like that!" I yell, to the sky, as I stand in the middle of my back yard alone.

"Don't want to die like what?"

Gasping and blushing uncontrollably I turn to find Sam, Embry, my mom, and Henry standing there staring at me like I've grown four extra heads.

"Nothing!" I scream, running into the house and away from the embarrassing mess that I've been roped into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night is anything but comfortable. I'm sitting at table with the four people I've been trying to avoid since my outburst. Of course it was bound to happen eventually, I was just hoping that it would be later…much later.

My mother clears her throat awkwardly before starting up random conversation. I don't really pay attention because I know that it isn't going to be anything interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There it is…. Chapter 2. Hope you like it. I'm not really sure I'm fond of it, but hey it was the best I could come up with.

Hopefully I'll have the other chapters up more consistently. I don't want to just abandon this story, I really like it.

So you may be confused still, but I swear it will all make sense as I post the other chapters.

I've made outlines up to chapter 8 and I'm really excited. Hehe. I stole the outline idea from one of my favorite authors. I hope you don't mind. (:

The outlines are helping me so much! I've been staying on track and I don't feel like I'm rushing as much as I usually would.

Please tell me what you think. I want to hear any opinion, good or bad. GIVE IT TO ME LIKE IT IS. No sure coating necessary!!

Sorry for any mistakes I make, I know how annoying they can be.

Please, please, review if you can. Well if you want, but yeah…. Until next time!


	3. Giant wolves and romantic meadows

A/N: My weeks have been crazy and horrible. I'm loosing track and stuff so from now on I've decided to start typing out each chapter a few days in advance. Then I don't loose the flow of the chapters and I don't update late.

Currently I'm in the middle of looking over all the outlines I have and revising them. I've gotten up to chapter 14 and I'm stuck so I have to figure out what I've done wrong while typing out the next few chapters. (:

I'm really sorry for all these late updates!

Oh and I don't remember if I gave Shane a cell phone or not so he has one in this one. And in last chapter when his mom called Embry and the others she had called them from her cell phone. Hehe. Just had to clarify.

A lot of bad language. You have been warned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously…._

_That night is anything but comfortable. I'm sitting at table with the four people I've been trying to avoid since my outburst. Of course it was bound to happen eventually, I was just hoping that it would be later…much later._

_My mother clears her throat awkwardly before starting up random conversation. I don't really pay attention because I know that it isn't going to be anything interesting._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's my second day in La Push and I hate it. Why? Well to begin with I woke up this morning with the worst crook in my back because the floor is anything but comfortable. Yes you heard correctly, the floor. I wasn't allowed to sleep in my bed, in my room, in comfort. My mother said it was just because we shouldn't be too careful because it's an old house and we need it inspected.

Naturally, I was forced to share an air mattress with the most restless person I've ever known. Throughout the night my mother was either draped across me or kicking me repeatedly. Then on top of everything else the house was freezing and she hogged all three of the blankets. So what did I do? Well I stole one of the warmest comforters and wrapped myself in a cocoon on the floor, finally getting at least two hours of sleep.

Needless to say I'm in a very bad mood, my hair won't cooperate, and my slightly deranged look is earning a few odd stares. Who's staring? Only about half the entire population of La push because my mother thought it would be wonderful if we explored the reservation and got to know people. I swear that one of these days I'm going to wake up and go into an insane rampage killing everything in my path…

"Come on now Shane, you're not going to wake up one morning and kill everything. That's just silly, you'll probably only manage to stumble out of bed and stab yourself on accident at the most. You probably wouldn't even make it out of bed." I hear my mom giggle madly ahead of me, causing more heads to turn in slight fear. Great just what I need, more people to think I'm crazy.

Oh god, after what I've been seeing I probably am going crazy! Giant animals, ghosts, and talking to myself…. Maybe I'm too far gone already. I should be put away, what if I hurt someone. That would suck, going to court for stabbing a poor innocent bystander. I'd have to plead insanity and then wait in a holding cell while they determine whether or not I'm capable of serial killing or if what happened was just a moment adrenaline. How would you explain that to my mom? "Well ma'am, he just seemed to snap. Stabbed the poor passer by 37 times for apparently no reason. We're sorry, but he's going to be put away for a real long time." I bet my personal officer is going to be a forty-eight year old homophobic redneck that secretly tries to rape me when he thinks no one's watching. I shudder at the image, trying to shake it from my innocent virgin mind.

I shriek rather girlishly as a hand falls to rest on my shoulder. Jumping away from the contact I stare in horror at Embry who has a stupid self satisfying smirk tugging at his lips. Wow, his lips look really soft. I wonder what they would feel like- No! Stop it Shane, keep your stupid homo hormones in check! Shaking my head a bit I scowl.

"What the fuck?! Don't sneak up on me like that freaking mother of a hoe-bag." Don't judge me! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking 'Damn what the hell is wrong with that kid. He talks to himself, sees magical creatures, and thinks ghosts are going to rape him. On top of all that he has the worst excuse for insults on this side of the universe.' Well screw you whore!

"I didn't really sneak up on you and I've never really thought much was wrong with you but I could be wrong." Embry raises an eyebrow at me, giving me a very strange look. "What did you mean by magical creatures?"

I feel my stupid face heat up suddenly, my curses and insults dying instantly. "Nothing!" I scream, throwing my arms in the air and running off in a random direction. Hoping I really don't get lost, the last thing I want is to be lost in a forest filled with scary monsters, I slow down a bit. Looking around I realize I have no clue where I am, which I have to say is very scary.

Panicking I turn in a full circle, not seeing anything but trees, bushes, a black wolf, and foliage! Suddenly freezing I gulp rather dramatically and slowly turn my head to look over my shoulder. Black Wolf…Huge black wolf…Huge black wolf staring right at me…Oh shit! Scrambling forward I take off in a full fledged run, not wanting to see if that wolf is still behind me or not. About this time I'm really glad that I was on the track team back in California, otherwise I'd probably be eaten or ripped to shreds.

I don't stop for a while, but I'm severely unsure how long it has been exactly. Breathing heavily I lean on a rather big tree, it towers over me like a skyscraper. Gaping up at the tiny tip that looks like it could reach heaven I decide that I should really start heading back to the reservation. Glancing around I groan in abhorrence at my situation. I'm in the middle of a forest full of god only knows what and I'm completely lost.

"How could life get any better than this?" Scowling I head in what I hope is north. If I had any sort of luck I'd end up on the road, roads mean signs, signs mean a way home. Pushing away the branches of trees and tall foliage I eventually reach something that could be considered a path. Slowly I make my way through it, narrowly avoiding certain doom over a few broken branches and logs. I'll have to remember to not wear skinny jeans while running from a wolf or walking through the forest. Not the most maneuverable attire I've chosen, then again who would have expected it to be such a crazy morning.

Yawning a bit I finally come of some sort of clearing or well in this case a meadow. It's bright, colorful, gorgeous; everything that you'd expect to find in some stupid fantasy book. Just the whole aspect of it being cheerful and romantic makes me gag. How are a bug infested flowers and rough itchy grass anything close to romantic?

Scuffing out some of the pretty purple flowers with my shoes I continue to stare at the 'magical' feel of it all. It only takes two minutes for me to get disgusted and walk back up the trail. Hopefully if I'm lucky today it'll lead me straight to where I want to be, California. Yeah, too much to hope for, but it does lead me to a road. A long winding road that looks like it goes on for millions of miles in both directions. Fidgeting with the sleeve of my sweatshirt I decide it best to go to the right instead of the left.

Walking beside it makes me feel a bit lonely, there is no one around at all. No passing cars, no woodland creatures, no road kill, everything about it is completely different than any road you'll ever experience. Some moments I even feel like I'm the last person on the planet. Living on the reservation is going to be a lot more difficult than I first presumed…

Finally after an eternity I find a road sign leading down a dirt path that reads "La Push" in large worn red letters. I stare at it for probably twenty minutes, trying to decide if I had made the right choice in returning or if it would have been better to just leave while I had the chance.

Eventually I just shrug, shoving my hands in my pockets and leisurely walking down the narrow, unpaved, dirt path. Practically exhausted from my weird adventure of the day, I stop and look around. Almost no one in sight, thank god, they were all probably hiding in their cozy little homes. Smiling I decide to actually explore the reservation with or without my mom. Who can blame me? I woke up in a horrible mood this morning, had to confront a prick, and went on an adventure. It may be past two or so now, but that's not going to stop me from finishing what I started. I bet my mother is worried sick, it has been at least two hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing I, for the first time today, have a chance to rest. The bench I'm sitting on isn't very big or expensive looking in anyway, just the opposite it looks decayed and unstable. Of course I don't mind at all, I'm just happy I can finally sit down and relax. Raising my head from staring at the ground I gaze lazily at my surroundings. A tiny park in between a few houses, nothing special, but I really like it. Stretching my arms above my head I stand and head off in some random direction, not knowing where it's going to take me. Sorry to say, but I'm directionally inept. Probably couldn't find my way out of a paper sack.

Laughing to myself I brush past a couple who throws me odd looks. Screw them, who cares if I'm laughing at nothing in particular. Smiling I stuff my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt, gaze fixed on my starry rainbow chucks. This has to be the best time I've spent here in La Push, ignoring the idea behind mystical creatures.

I stop, frozen. I saw a giant black wolf in the woods. That's the only thought that goes through my mind for about four minutes as I'm standing in the middle of a reservation full of people giving me strange looks. Oh god, I just saw a giant black wolf in the woods! Not a rust colored one, a black one! Shit, there's more then one out there…. Wait if there is more then one, that means there has to be more…. Fucking hell, who knows how many of them could live out there, the woods are huge. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, we'll all be killed. They'll come one by one into the reservation and eat us. I mean we're the best choice for a meal, like chickens penned in waiting to be slaughtered. They'll probably start with the weakest link, the one that's always alone….

Looking up, I see no one. Blinking a bit I slowly turn in a full circle, but see no one. I'm all alone….Shit! I take off on an all time sprint in the direction I'm hoping will lead me to people. I don't want to be eaten! I don't want to be eaten! I'm too young to be eaten by hungry wolves the size of horses, what would everyone say?! What will my friends back in California think? Oh god, I don't want to be eaten! Quickly glancing around I find something familiar, Jacob Black's house. Now if I remember correctly my house is directly straight from there. Slowing down to a casual walk I try to pass without much attention, of course it doesn't work.

"Shane?" I hear coming from Jacob's porch. Shit, I've been caught. Okay Shane, act cool, don't let anyone see your weak side. Act like you're not running for your life from one of the cruelest hunters in the animal kingdom. Stopping I turn and stare at Jacob, Embry, and Sam in a neutral way.

"Where were you, your mom's been freaking out." Embry says in a weird kind of concerned way.

I look away for a second, before looking back at them. "I was, uh, taking a walk…. I'm on my way home…" I watch their expressions change a bit, into something like unease, before I turn and walk away.

Mentally cheering I let out a soft sigh, that was close.

"What was close?"

I shriek for the second time today, jumping away from the voice. Spinning around I stare at Sam in horror. "What?! Nothing! Don't fucking sneak up on people!" Putting a hand to my heart I take a few deep, very needed, breaths. Mother fucker gave me a fucking heart attack. Damn it why am I swearing so much? This day has been way too crazy…

"Why has today been crazy?" I hear Jacob inquire from beside me.

I narrow my eyes a bit, glancing up at Sam and Jacob. Screw them, I don't have to tell them anything. "Just a little weird being in such a small place." I say rather stubbornly, hoping I hit some kind of nerve. Yup, I think I did, their eyes seem a bit colder. Shrugging I turn and start walking away again. I have to learn not to talk aloud to myself. It's going to be the end of me… That or giant killer wolves!

"Wolves…?"

Shit, there goes me and my big mouth again. Damn it, why couldn't I be normal. Slowly I turn and see three equally shocked expressions. Curiously enough they seemed more on edge then before. Turning to face them fully I frown. They know something, they definitely know something. I raise and eyebrow, walking back up to them. "Yup, giant wolves! Did you know that you guys had giant wolves wandering around here..?" I ask slowly, studying their reactions.

Eep! Yay, strange reactions just like before! "What's with the reactions? You guys know about them?" There it is again, the strange looks in their eyes. "You do, don't you? So how many are there so far? I've only seen two, have you guys seen more…? Are you hiding something? Is there some sort of massive Quileute secret?" I'm staring deeply into a pair of enchanting eyes before I realize that I'm only inches away from Sam Uley's face, practically touching him. Taking a step back I stare intently at his hardened face.

"What are you going on about? The only wolves around for miles are too deep in the woods to find La Push. We've only even seen a few of them, but they were never bigger then the everyday wolf you see on TV. So instead of making crazy assumptions, get your head checked." With that the three walk way, leaving me stumped. They did not just suggest I get mental help! Fuckers! Growling I turn and stalk away, anger bubbling in my stomach and chest. Damn them! I wish I could just tear them apart limb from limb.

Woah, too many violent thoughts. I quickly push the emotions and visuals away, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. Me and violence don't really mix well sometimes… Shaking my head a bit I stare ahead at the small houses. This place really is too small, at least in the city I never felt so paranoid… Silly right? I move from L.A. to a small reservation, you'd think that I'd be happy to get away from the bustling crowds and high crime rate. Nope, quite the opposite. Here in La Push it feels like everyone is out to get me, at least in L.A. a killer could go for someone weaker looking.

I rub my eyes a bit, feeling suddenly home sick. Sighing, I take my phone from my pocket and flip it open. I stop and stare at the five missed calls message, sighing I push the call button. They were all from the same person, the person I'd rather not talk to. My blood runs cold as the line rings a few times before someone answers.

"H'llo?"

Gulping softly I try to force a cheerful voice. "Hey Kevy, sorry I missed your calls…"

"Shane?!" The ecstatic voice of my ex-boyfriend practically shouts into my ear. Flinching I nod, knowing he can't see me. "Babe, how are you? How's the rez? Any duller then you first imagined?"

"I'm alright, it's a bit weird here though. Really small and secluded, nothing like L.A." I mutter into the phone, feeling stares on me I start walking again. I really hope no one heard me, they'd probably gather up and hunt me down.

"Why would they hunt you down?" I hear from the other line, making me jump a bit.

"They don't like me here, that or I'm just being really paranoid right now." I reply quickly, feeling a bit hesitant to tell him much.

"Well that sucks, but…. What exactly where you doing that prevented you from calling me back? Did you meet someone or something?" I hear him snap spitefully. There's the possessive psycho I know and love.

"No, I just had my phone on silent that's all." I feel myself hesitate a bit again. Damn it, I really should stop acting like such as spineless pushover, that or Kevin will be the death of me.

"Damn right I will. You better fucking keep your ringer on next time. Do you realize how worried I was that something happened to you? What I they mugged your, or you got raped, or worse you got into a car accident on your way up there? Fuck Shane, you know how anxious I get." I can here him panting lightly in frustration.

Smiling sadly I sigh into the phone. "Kevin, I'm really sorry. I know how worried you can get and it was wrong of me to put my cell on silent. It won't happen again, I swear. You don't need to be so anxious, I'm fine and I don't anything will happen to me here. Even if the people don't seem to like me I know that they'll probably choose glares over punches. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." My heart breaks a little when I realize that he's too far away for me to hug. I know he probably needs it and I know he wants one too.

"God, why are you so far away. I need one of your stupidly shy hugs." He sniffles his usual fake way, making me wince.

"I know, but maybe I'll be able to hug you sometime soon. Hopefully sooner then later. I don't know how much more of this crazy place I can take…" I know I'm lying through my teeth, but this place is really as crazy as it seems.

"Stop lying to me Shane, we're broken up remember? There are reasons thing happen and ours is just something we can't share with anyone. Remember what I said?" Stopping I nod, my shoulders shaking a bit as a cold nostalgic feeling washing over my body. Coughing, I wrap my free arm around myself.

"Yeah, I remember. No sharing…." I start walking again as silence fills the other line.

"So what are you up to sexy?" Kevin suddenly purrs smoothly in his sexy 'I want to throw you down and rape you' voice.

"I'm on my way home, I was talking a walk around the reservation. Just checking the place out a bit." I reply with a mall snicker. Kevin had a way of being demandingly sexy sometimes.

"I'm always sexy, babe." He retorts with a laugh that sends warm tingles down my body. Damn, even miles away he still had a weird effect on me. Even when I practically hated his stupid, conceited guts.

"It's all in the charm, Ducky. I can make you bend and shift how I want. You're my little play thing, even miles away. Don't forget that." I can hear the scowl in his voice as he says it, meaning that he's still annoyed with me.

"I won't I promise."

A hand on my shoulder makes me shriek for the **third** time today, damn this is getting old. Whirling around I face a smirking Embry. "You sure take a long time to get home." he says with a laugh. That's when I notice I'm only about two houses down from Jacob's. Damn, why exactly was I walking so slow?

"I can't answer that for you, but it's quite amusing. I've never seen someone walk this slow in all my years of life. Well unless you count when sprained his ankle…"

Gaping I blink, he did not just compare me to a cripple! "So what if I walk slow? It's my god damn choice, do you have a problem with that?" I growl in annoyance, feeling like kicking the shit out of his stupid pretty face. What's with these guys anyway? They were all fucking gorgeous and absolutely ripped! Are they all on steroids or something?

"We're not on steroids, we just like working out." I hear Jacob's amused laugh from somewhere behind Embry.

"Who are you talking to?" I hear a calm Kevin say into my ear, making my face grow pale. I can tell because the two in front of me watch me with questioning gazes. Forcing the sudden lump in my throat down I turn away and start walking at a relatively quick pace.

"No one, just a couple of guys I used to know when I was little. No big deal, I don't really like being around them anyway…." I trail off, unsure of what else to day.

"Didn't sound like it. It sounded like you enjoyed talking to them. Is that it, Shane? Do you want me to stop talking to you so you can talk to your old buddies? I'm only going to say this one. You talk to them again and I swear I'll do something. I may be miles away, but I have my ways. Don't think I don't know you well enough Shane. You're a horrible liar, you'll tell me exactly what I want to know whether you want to or not." He pants heavily, rage getting the better of him.

Kevin can be mean, possessive, and annoying, but he doesn't joke when he says he has his ways. I know too well what he's capable of and exactly what can set him off. "I won't, I swear." I say quickly, but regret it just as the phone is snatched from my hand.

"Who are you talking to??" Sam demands, rather than asks.

"None of your business! Give me my phone back!" I yell, slightly panicked.

"Why are you all panicky? It's not like Sam taking your phone is going to kill you or anything. He just wants to know who your talking to." Jacobs says rather coolly.

"Why'd you get all pale and weird back there. Is there something wrong?" Embry suddenly inquires.

"No, nothing is wrong! Now give me my phone back!" I yell, jumping to get it away from Sam who keeps twisting it out of my reach. I watch in horror as he puts the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" I stare in absolute terror as he suddenly starts a conversation with Kevin. "I used to know him. How do you know him?" I flinch, oh no. Sam's face contorts a bit, but that's all. "Really now? Why exactly is Shane afraid of you?" Oh god, shoot me please! This can't end well. "He sure seems like he is." No, no, no, no. I need to go crawl under a rock and never come out. Who do these jerks think they are?!

Finally I rip my phone from Sam's hands, effectively punching him in the face. Fuck did it hurt like a mother, but it felt good. Taking my phone and running I try to not look back. I know they were probably going to kill me now, but what the hell was I supposed to do.

I don't stop running until I make it through my front door, slamming it shut and falling against it. Panting heavily I move and burst through the kitchen door. My mom who's standing very close to at, about to walk out, screams and drops the knife in her hand. I scream in reaction, quickly moving away from the falling sharp object.

"Shane! You gave me a heart attack! Where have you been?" My mom yells, picking the knife up off the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just went to take a walk and explore La Push. I kind of got lost on the way though." I reply, trying to gather my bearings.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm making dinner and wait who are you on the phone with?" She gives me a slight perplexed look, as if expecting me to not communicate with the outside world.

"I'm talking to Kevin." I mumble pushing past her and walking down the long hall way to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. Letting out a long breath I bring the phone to my ear. Silence was never a good thing when it involves Kevin.

"Kevin? You there?" I ask slowly, afraid of the outcome.

"Are you alone now?"

"Yeah. I-I'm in my room." I say quickly, hoping to get him into his friendly mood.

"What the hell was that all about? Who the fuck was talk to me?"

Ah, Kevin and his wonderful personality. "That was one of the guys I used to know. He's a jerk. He took my phone from me. I have no clue why, but I-"

"Look Shane, call me back when you don't have strangers taking your phone from you. Remember though, what ever you do I'll know." With that the line goes dead, making my head hurt and my heart break.

Kevin could really be a handful sometimes, but he usually had the best intentions. Really he is a good guy, he just has moments where he looses his cool…. I shudder, once again feeling exhausted. I quickly close my curtains and pull of my sweatshirt. Walking over to my oddly big closet I open the door and go in. There are boxes still lying around on the floor, but most of my clothes is hung along the two sides. Grabbing a t-shirt with a blue dinosaur saying 'Rawr' across it and some pajama bottoms I go back into my room. I quickly slide out of my jeans and pull on the pajama bottoms. Grabbing the edges of my shirt I pull it off. Staring at my reflection from across the room I slowly turn and check out my back. Across my left shoulder blade and down to about my mid back is a familiar jagged scar. I reach back and feel the silky yet rough skin haphazardly before stopping myself. Pulling my 'rawr' shirt over my head I try to ignore the stupid pounding of my heart and the tightening of my chest. No one knows… No one knows… No one is supposed to know. No one will ever know. I repeat softly to myself, dropping onto my bed. My body aches in protest before accommodating to the feel of soft fabric around me. I yank the covers to my chest and close my eyes, forgetting about the light filling my room. Sleep comes quickly, taking me to a place of dreams and nightmares.

Great, just what I need, nightmares about La Push and Kevin. No good will come from living here, I swear…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well here is the third chapter.

I didn't know what to do with it really so I decided to give you all a view into Shane's Cali. life. I know that Kevin doesn't really makes sense right now, but he will. Later on. Just like his unknown pas in La Push. Everything will be revealed later.

Okay let me address another thing. About the pack, they may not seem like they have problem with him yet, but I promise it will arise later on in the story. Just go along with it for now. I needed to move along some plot and this was the only way.

As for the rest of the pack, they'll show up later.

For pairings, well, I wanted Shane with a pack member really badly. Yet I'm really debating if I should or not. I mean I could always add more OC's. Then again having too many would be overwhelmingly annoying for both reader and writer. Hehe. So we'll see as plot progresses who he'll be with.

I hope you liked and I'm once again sorry. ): Wish I had updated sooner.

So I really hope your review, but I won't be mad if you won't.

Ps. Sorry about typos or any sort of grammar error.


	4. Author's Note

A/N:

**I'm really sorry about not updating for a while. I've been stressing over school. Only 6 school days left! Then I graduate the 23****rd****! Woohoo! No more High School! **

**Hehe. Enough about my personal life!**

**I'm going to try and post chapter 4 before May ends. I'm not making any promises because I'm horrible at keeping them. So I hope I can meet that deadline. If I can't I SWEAR I'll have a chapter 4 before June 12. If I don't, go ahead and send me hate mail.**

**;) me and hate mail are like lovers. Hate inspires me, making love to my imagination. Haha. Wow awkward!!!!**

**So IF I don't have a new chapter up by the end of May then send me a few reminders.**

**IF it isn't up by June 12 go ahead and send me hate mail. **

**OR you could send me hate reviews everyday until I update! Haha. Just don't be too mean. Name calling is acceptable though. :)**

**Example: Update bitch! **

**Example: You stupid freak! Update!**

**Example: I hate you, you're so stupid. Just update already!**

**Example: #$%##$^&%%$#$%^%%$##$%^&(**

**Those are just a few examples. :)**


	5. Of clothing and dinner parites

A/N: Yes, Yes, I know. You don't have to say it. :/

I'm horrible and I should probably give up writing because I SUCK at updating. I really do. I just want everyone to know that I haven't given up on this story and I hope none of you did either.

There are still things I have to sort out but otherwise I should be able to post more chapters soon. Unless school gets in the way. Please don't hate me too much.

All reviews are open for any comments so don't be afraid to put what you're really thinking. I don't take things too personally.

NOW WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. D: (once again I apologize.)

Ps: sorry if Shane doesn't seem like himself. It's hard to get back into a story after leaving it so long.

Oh and ps. This is the unedited version. Please don't bash my mistakes too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously….._

_Great, just what I need, nightmares about La Push and Kevin. No good will come from living here, I swear…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have I mentioned how much I dislike my mom? No? Well I do! She's been driving aimlessly for hours, refusing to stop and ask for directions. I swear we're going to end up dead in a ditch somewhere because of all the sharp turns she's making.

"We'll be find." My mom cheers beside me, a huge grin planted on her face.

"What are you talking about? We're hopelessly lost!" I don't squeak as she takes another left at a mysteriously familiar patch of trees , I'm a man. Men DON'T squeak.

"Wrong! I found the road." I turn to the road and notice the sign only a couple feet away reading Seattle.

"Seattle? Weren't we going to Port er…. Whatever it's called?"

I can't help but notice her smile drop slightly and the disappointed glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah, but at least Seattle has some good stores…."

"Unlike the reservation which consists of a tiny grocery store and a crappy corner book store." I can feel her sag a bit beside me, her creepy motherly gaze giving me goose bumps.

"Shane, please. We've talked about this, the reservation is where we belong after all. It's just like coming home…."

Who was she kidding? Seriously? Home? Who would ever consider the mound of dirt and houses fenced off from civilization home? Scoffing I turn to stare out my window, slightly surprised to see houses instead of tall forestry. We must have entered the city without me noticing.

It's almost as if we suddenly existed again. Maybe the area around Forks and La Push sucks you in and you disappear forever like in the Bermuda Triangle.

"Oh give it a rest already or I'll buy you baggy pants and kool-aid hoodies and make you go to school like that."

I'd comment on her choice of "outrageous" clothes but I'd prefer to not make a complete idiot of myself in my new school. Plus, something tells me they wouldn't appreciate the stereotyped humor.

I shriek as the car jerks and swerves to the right before coming to an abrupt stop. "What the fuck?" I gasp, holding my chest in panic, my heart beating like a drum in my ears. That was almost as scary as getting chased by a giant man eating wolf!

"Language, Shane. Look! We're here." I stare at her in horror as she grabs her purse and quickly gets out of the car, walking determinedly towards a rather large strip mall.

Struggling a bit with my seat belt I finally fall gracefully out of our old Pontiac and quickly try to catch up with my giddy mother. She had this somewhat creepy look in her eyes as we entered one of the first clothing stores, giving me chills. One thing I learned from all the years of clothes shopping with my mom was that if I didn't like something I'd have to make it EXTREMELY clear or she will buy it and eventually force me to wear it.

It takes her only moments to find the most hideous sequence t-shirt I have ever seen in my life, the tiffany blues making me want to throw up. I wouldn't wear that thing even if I had a knife to my throat and they were threatening to carve out my intestines.

"Sweety! This is just adorable!" Her excitement makes me gag and I turn away from the awful creation. Fuck no. I'd rather go naked.

"Language Shane." She scolds, placing the thing back in the abandoned corner of the rack closest to the wall. Suddenly I'm being pulled to the more florescent side of the store, and barreled into a dressing room with a mountain of clothes I didn't know my mother was holding.

Scowling at the strange items in horror I immediately being to throw them out of the dressing room. Seriously, who taught my mother about fashion, the Easter bunny?

It's not until I'm threw half the clothes that I find a shirt that isn't too awkward or hideous and try it on. It's a loose but it's so comfortable it's impossible to ignore it. Quickly pulling it off I notice exactly what's across the front of the sea foam colored shirt, a giant zombie cupcake. Laughing I pick it out of all the other clothes and step out of the dressing room.

I see my mother talking to the cashier as I walk up to her, her smile wavering every now and then at the girl's high pitched voice. Placing the shirt on the counter I stare at them for a few long moments before they seem to notice me.

"Is that all for you today?" Her voice grates against my eardrums, for once making me ecstatic that I was gay. I can't imagine having a girlfriend with squeaky nasally voice.

"Shh.." my mother suddenly hushes me and I realize that I have once again I've said something out loud that I probably shouldn't have. Turning and walking to the door, I ignore the girls annoyed glares.

This continues for the next six or seven stores; my mother finds crappy clothes and I find something decent from the pile, then we pay and I make a comment about girls and their horrible voices, and then I walk out with another enemy to add to my list. It's not until we're sitting inside a tiny restaurant that I realize exactly how much clothes I've actually bought. Seven shirts and about twelve pairs of skinny jeans, quite an accomplishment on my part I'd say.

"I'm not buying you anymore clothes for the rest of the year." my mother whines across from me, surrounded in at least twenty full bags of clothes herself.

Me? Really? She was the one who spent all that money on clothes she probably wouldn't ever wear. Of course I choose not to comment because lets be realistic here, my mother would never admit to being a shopaholic. She'd probably have me go to counseling for accusing her of such a thing. Then the therapist would think I was clinically insane because of this crazy shit that's been happening and I'll be locked up. Yup, I'm the corrupt one in this situation. I'm just a boat load of crazy ready to set sail on the sea of insanity.

"Shane, please stop with all these ridiculous scenarios."

I look up for a second and roll my eyes, before turning away. From the corner of my eye and catch a glimpse of a tall awkward girl staring creepily at this pale guy across from her. Something about them feels a bit off and I find myself wondering what kind of disease that guy has, because DAMN, you don't just wake up one day looking like that. He's like so pale he's bluish in color and his lips are so red it looks like he's been playing with lipstick. I feel my body go ridged as his eyes turn to meet mine and for a second they seem orange.

I swear I'm a hazard to society, I'm seeing things again.

"What do you mean you're seeing things?" My mother's voice is surprised, her green eyes wide in almost horror.

"Nothing, just my imagination playing tricks on me." I mutter, eyes wandering back to the guy across the restaurant. Jerking back in my seat when I see both him and the girl staring at me with similar curious gazes. Coughing and brushing it off, I turn to the food that's placed in front of me by a very flirty waitress. She winks at me and for a second I imagine how she'd look without boobs and with a penis. Nope, no one would tap that.

Her smile instantly drops and her face contorts in offense before she almost literally stomps away. That's when I notice my mother frowning and realize I probably said that last bit out loud. Oops?

Sighing I cautiously start eating my burger, feeling a bit self-conscious with the death glares and curious stares burning into my back.

_xXxXx_

The next morning, I know something isn't right the moment I turn over and fall off my bed onto the wooden floor boards.

Groaning I slowly sit up and look around groggily, squinting to see the clock across the room. It takes a second for my eyes to focus and I realize it's nine in the afternoon. This is the first thing that's odd, my mom never lets me sleep in….

Struggling to untangle myself from my blankets I stumble and flail all the way to my closet before falling against the door and stubbing my toe on the corner of my dresser. Odd happening number two…. I didn't have a dresser last night.

Swinging open the closet door I find everything as it was the night before, messy. Picking up a clean pair of black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt I quickly change. It's not until I get out of my room and to the kitchen that I notice odd thing number three. The kitchen is a mess; dishes, rags, and scraps of leftovers coat the small island and counters like it's been ransacked by a drunk skunk. Shaking off the horror I cautiously step into the living room, but find it as normal as it's been these last couple of days.

I stand there for what feels like hours, listening for some sort of noise, but I hear nothing. This brings us to odd occurrence number four, there is absolutely no one around. There's no birds singing, no bugs making noise, no mother nagging, NOTHING! It so silent it's like I've gone death. Oh shit, maybe I have gone death and my mother abandoned me because she couldn't see her son so pathetic. I'm all alone in the world, left to fend for myself!

"Shane, please calm down and help us with the groceries." My mom suddenly calls from the front door. Spinning around I stare in slight horror at the forms of Sam Uley and Jacob Black walking to the kitchen with arms full of groceries. Groaning as quietly as possible I stalk out of the house and to the small annoying Pontiac. I stare at all the bags in curiosity. Why do we need so much crap if it's only us two? What is that woman thinking?

"She invited us all over for dinner tonight." Comes the calm reply from beside me causing me to jump at least four feet in the air. What's with these people and sneaking up on me? Wait, dinner? No….NO! I REFUSE! Grabbing as many bags as my skinny arms can carry, which might I add is a LOT seeing as I'm so manly, I carry them back into my house and head straight to my mom who's clearing the dishes and table scraps.

"Tell me it's a horrible lie!" I whisper harshly, eyeing the door in case the two intruders happen to walk in.

"Oh, Shane. I invited them for dinner tonight so we can all get reacquainted!" My mother's eyes glow with some unseen malice as she stares at me intensely.

Slowly nodding my head I back up from the counter and just stand there staring as she goes on cleaning and before I know it all three are laughing and grinning happily. I'd say that I feel left out, but honestly I'd rather not be part of it. Turning I quietly go into the living room and sit on the couch, staring at the area where the T.V should have probably been. This is going to be a long afternoon and a very torturous night. Suddenly that mental hospital sounds very appealing…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's where I'm ending it for now.

Once again, the reviews are open for all types of comments good or bad.

Please don't hate me though. ):

I'm really trying my hardest to finish this. I don't want to abandon this or leave it half finished like a lot of my other stories.


	6. Zombies and Soul Eaters

A/N: Okay so I had many vague ideas about how to go through with this chapter.

This was the best I could come up with and I'm sorry for any errors. I didn't really proof it before I posted it. I just wanted it up before I forgot or classes started up.

Sometimes I think I made really Shane bipolar…. O.O

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been ten minutes and no one has shown up yet. I can feel the smile tugging at my lips, ready to rejoice. Of course my triumph is short lived and a knock at the door gets everyone moving. Sam and Jacob disappear into the living room, leaving us in the kitchen.

I hear a soft squeak and turn to watch my mother in slight disgust as she grins and bounces around the room in excitement. I swear, god has something against me. He really really really R-E-A-L-L-Y hates me!

"No one hates you sweety." My mom giggles happily making me cringe at her cheerfulness. I can't but feel moving here made my mom more…..excitable. I guess it's because it's so boring everything seems fun these days. I feel my shoulders trembling and soon followed by the rest of my body. Staring down at my shoes I realize that I'm probably more nervous then I want to believe.

A couple minutes pass and I can already hear the loud laughs and conversations going on just behind the door. What's wrong with those people, how can they feel comfortable enough to make so much noise. Glancing at my busy mother I take the moment to make my escape. I don't even get to the back door before a hand on my shoulder stops me. I freeze and turn slowly to the culprit, only to be stared down by my mother's intense gaze. Her lips pull into a disapproving frown and I know there's no helping me now. Sighing I go back to my spot behind the island, sitting down on the tiled floor as gracefully as a duck without a head. (Basically I just fall into some sort of half assed sitting position.)

I look up at my mother and find her still staring at me with the same expression. My gaze shifts to her pampered hair and for a moment I feel like an asshole. My mom really wanted to enjoy this day and I was just putting her down. She probably thinks I hate her or something….and for some reason I don't know how I should act. My mother has always been so carefree and coming here only brightened her mood, while mine went down the drain. There's something about this place that really….I'm not sure how to explain it but it really gets to me….

Shaking her head she kicks my leg lightly before stepping over it and moving towards the stove. Her disappointment in me is almost as bad as when she found out I was dating Kevin. She had never liked him as my friend, but when she found out I was gay with him she really disapproved. I guess I kinda broke her heart….

She's really upset, I can tell by the way she isn't talking to me. I know she's probably doing this in my best interest (to get me some friends and all), but I wish she wouldn't assume that I'll get along with everyone in this stupid reservation. I know I said I wouldn't complain when I first found out we were coming back, but come on! I hate the place and it's mundane people.

"Well excuse us for being mundane."

I hit my head on the corner of the counter top as I jerk in response, knocking over a cutting board with stray bits of tomato spilling everywhere. Fuck, who knew countertops where so dangerous? Groaning I hold my head because I think my brains are going to fall out. I swear, it feels like my skull is cracked and it's leaking Shane juice. Oh god, I'm going to attract zombies! Or worse, wolves! They can probably smell my blood deep into the woods and are like, 'Yum nom nom, Shane juice'. Fuck they're gonna suck out my brains with a bendy straw!

"Shane, move your hands." I hear my mother through my horrible imagination. I slowly move them and hear her giggle. Our eyes meet for a second and I know she's probably forgiven me again. She tends to do that… a lot….

"Calm down, it's just a bump, you're not going to die. Plus zombies don't exist and how many times do I have to tell you that there aren't any wolves near by."

Scowling I bite my tongue, because if I told her then…. Yeah I already described the many scenarios. All of which would end up with me institutionalized. "Kay.." I mutter it before looking back at the slightly amused Embry.

"So how are we mundane? You've only been here less then a week, you couldn't have possibly made a decision about us yet." His smile twists a little and for a second he looks mad. Which admittedly makes him look hot. NO! Stop it, stupid homo ideas! Okay, so he's cute, but I will not gay him up! I refuse!

I watch him shift under my gaze and realize I've been staring it at him oddly. Poor thing, I scared him with my sexy bedroom eyes. HA! No one can resist me!

Suddenly I notice more then one person staring at me like I've grown an extra leg. I cough and quickly make my way to the other side of the kitchen to the fridge and pull it open nonchalantly. I stand there staring at the packaged frozen veges. in the freezer as if I'm looking for something for almost ten minutes before I can safely say I'm alone. Which of course doesn't last long because the moment I close the door, I find myself face to face with….um… some guy. Not that this guy is ugly or anything, he's actually really cute and I find myself blushing at his grin.

"See anything interesting?"

My face suddenly feels like I've stuck it into an oven on high for six hours. Was he here this whole time? How could I have not noticed!

"You've been staring that broccoli down like it's Hitler's love child, you okay?"

I open my mouth to say something but all I get are awkward fish like movements, so instead I stare at him in silent horror.

"Shane, your mom wants to know if you cou- Oh Jared! You made it!" Embry calls (Call, haha, get it, Calls…. His Name is Embry Call…..Haha…Okay that was so not funny. I know…..DON'T JUDGE ME!), walking over and clasping the cute guy's shoulder.

Apparently he's Jared and….. I don't remember a Jared. Which I find really weird because I remember everyone else, but I can't remember any Jared…. I watch the two joke around and laugh for a couple of seconds before getting my mouth to cooperate with me. "What did my mom want?"

'Jared' as Embry calls him, laughs. His smile bright and cheerful, giving me goose bumps. It's a bit creepy in all honesty, how can someone be that friendly and not be insane? I mean my mother for one I swear is certifiable.

"He speaks!"

I gap at him, feeling quite insulted by this. I have no clue why, but for some reason him saying this makes me feel like I've been sitting in a cellar my entire life collecting dust. Which in all reality makes no sense since I'm still alive and our house back in California didn't have a cellar.

Embry shakes his head a bit, smile dropping a centimeter. "She wants you to take her some cloth napkins."

Cloth napkins? When the fuck did we buy cloth napkins? That's all I can think of as I walk out of the kitchen and down the hall to the small storage closet. I can feel their eyes watching me as I leave... (Well, that and I could tell through the reflection of the small kitchen mirror my mom keeps hung by the door.)

When I open the tiny thing I see nothing but bed sheets, pillow cases (with pillows inside them), comforters, and curtains. When the hell did my mother get all of these things? Wait… never mind. This must have been what she bought when we were in Seattle. I swear, mothers have nothing better to do in their lives besides buying linens.

It takes almost a full five minutes before I spot the corner of one at the very top shelf. How my mother got it up there even though she's four inches taller then me, I will never know. Groaning I grab hold of one of the middle shelves and test it's weight capacity before I begin the awkward climb up. Once I've stepped onto the second shelf and am eye level with the top one I jerk and almost fall back in surprise. The giant rat….er cat thing is sitting there staring at me. I want to pet it but decide it probably won't be a good idea, so instead I grab the huge stack of napkins and….fall gracefully on the floor. Standing as quickly as possible I dust myself off and give myself a ten for effort. Grabbing the scattered napkins I head back into the kitchen to find my mom leaning over and peeking into the door like a creeper.

"Mom….?" I ask slowly, almost afraid to know what she's doing.

Her wavy auburn hair slaps me in the face as she twists around. "Shane! My precious little boy, will you please get me a few plates from the cupboard? Okay, good, I'll be in the dinning room." With that she takes the napkins from my hands and walks off, leaving me extremely confused. Why couldn't she just go in and get them herself?

Pushing open the kitchen door I freeze at the scene before me. Jacob turns to look at me and suddenly I feel like I should run. In the mean time Embry and the other boy continue to stare each other down as if about ready to kill each other.

Backing up I slowly close the swinging door and walk back the way I came. No wonder she didn't want to enter. Embry and Jacob where arguing with someone. Someone who probably shouldn't have been here. Shit, they're going to murder me for this! I'm going to be killed in my sleep.

So I hide out behind the door, waiting for the small storm to pass. It takes a little longer then I wanted it to but eventually the two push out of the kitchen and stride to the dinning room, not once looking at me. Sighing in relief I walk back into the kitchen only to step back in surprise. The boy from before is standing there staring at the floor in murderous rage. Of course I'm not scared by it, I just don't want my mom to wait any longer for the plates. Grabbing as many as the colorful dishware as I can I scramble out and into the dinning room, relieved to hear the back door slam as I leave. These people have some serious issues….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner… isn't the word I'd use to describe the scene in front of me. It's more like a feast! My eyes wander calmly over the many bodies sitting at the table around me, each one squished awkwardly, but none of them complaining. Okay, so to explain who's all here…it's Embry, Jacob, Sam, Jared?, some huge scary guy, a very annoyed looking chick, and another girl with a HUGE creepy scar across her face. I swear I'm not staring….okay so I kinda can't keep my eyes off of it, but COME ON, it looks extremely painful!

Our gazes meet and for a second I see her face darken in recognition. She knows I'm staring now and this really makes me feel like a jerk, so I quickly turn away and focus on the giant rat thing prowling around the corner of the dinning room like it's found its next meal…which I should point out is one of the many hands that's trying to pet it.

At first I want to say something to them, but realize it'd be wasted because none of them seemed interested in hearing me. So I sit and wait….and wait…..and wait. FINALLY, twenty minutes later my mom walks in and starts placing the food on the table.

Okay, so here's the best way to explain this scene in front of me… like starving bears attacking an innocent deer. They immediately start gorging down on so much food it makes me full just watching them. It seems only the girls are well mannered here. Suddenly as if shocked all the guys jerk and glance at me awkwardly. Oops?

"Shane, behave." my mother whispers, pinching my arm rather harshly I might say. Fuck, that hurt!

She throws everyone a warm smile and sits herself down beside me, which is kinda scary because I really don't feel like being pinched again.

"It's fine dears, don't mind him. He's just a party pooper." Her kind laugh really doesn't portray exactly how annoyed she is, but by the way she keeps throwing me her small glares I'm going to guess she probably hates me.

The others don't seem very effected by her words because they continue to eat like placid little rabbits. Wow, they really take to people's words around here don't they? I wonder if I told them they were all fat and needed to wear shirts when outside, they'd listen to me…. Once again I find myself the center of all the stares, a few of them homicidal and a couple of them amused. Guessing it wouldn't be a very good idea to think of such obscenities here, I go back to staring at my empty plate trying to force away all my not-so-nice thoughts.

Apparently that does the trick and everyone is once again eating, if possible, at an even slower pace. Almost as if trying to ENJOY a meal and not inhale it. I'd take the time to laugh, but decide I probably should get some food before the rest of these bottomless pits eat it all. Moving my arm to grab the plate of roasted chicken I freeze. So does everyone else at the table. Why? Because they all happened to be watching me like I'm a freaking alien reaching for their children! Like I'm going to take them back to my home planet and mutilate them until they become puddles of indescribable goo.

We stay like this for what feels like an eternity and finally I decide that enough is enough and pull my arm back. No food for me I guess.

This seems to please them and they all go back to their feasts, leaving my mom to stare at me disapprovingly. LIKE IT'S MY FAULT THEY'RE ALL SCARED I'LL CARVE OUT THEIR INTESTINES!

Sighing I push the chair back as quietly as possible and walk out. I know where I'm not wanted and hell if I even want to think of food I'll probably have to make my own. When I get to the kitchen I start hearing something akin to laughter. I stop and wait for a second before…yup, there they go again. Rolling my eyes and going to the fridge I quickly make myself a peanut butter sandwich. My arms shake awkwardly as I spread some more peanut butter across the stupid bread that keeps sticking to the knife. NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT! Shit, on top of that someone is coming and the stupid lid isn't closing right and I'm starting to stumble. Fuck, I need to get out! I notice something move beside me and I guess I blank out for a second, then Bam! Before I know it I'm out the back door, sandwich in hand, heading somewhere into the forest. This of course is just as bad for my nerves as being in that house, but hey if it's man eating wolves versus soul eating vultures, I'll take the wolves any day.

A couple minutes pass before I feel comfortable enough to stop running and just enjoy my sandwich. It doesn't last me long because my nerves are so shot I practically swallow it, but it does kick back that annoying urge for food. I can't say for sure how long I stay standing here, but I know it's not as long as it feels….

Berries…. Forests have berries, right? Berries are food. Foooooood….. Fuck, I should have stolen a tray of chicken instead….or at least the giant salad bowl….

Finally forcing my legs to move, I walk lazily and some random direction. Probably not a good idea since I have no clue how to get around these parts, but come on, there has to be something to eat around this god forsaken place! Maybe even a tiny diner or something?

I'm proven wrong by all means, there is nothing but trees….a river….trees….oh and look more trees (what a surprise). Turning in three complete circles I find myself wondering how exactly it is that I get caught up in such weird situations. No one knows, but what I do know for sure is I just saw something purple….

By something I mean, I swear, it was someone's jacket. Okay I understand how ridiculous that sounds, but really I've seen giant wolves, creepers, and had to deal with this place for long enough; seeing someone in the woods isn't such a far stretch.

"Are you lost?"

Screaming I feel myself falling forward, only to be caught by soft hands around my arms. Gasping I stumble gracefully into a standing position and jerk back to see the culprit. Blinking I realize she looks a bit… out of place in this forest. He's skinny and a bit shorter then I am, but somehow it makes her look pixie-ish and there is a quirk about her that makes her seem very girly. Someone so girly shouldn't be wandering around the woods, something must be wrong with her…..

"Not….really?" My lies don't suck, they just need a little work…Don't judge me! I don't see you coming up with something better. For all I know she's the rogue killer that's been destroying the population around Seattle.

Oh god, I'm all alone…I could be her next victim…I'm am too young to die like this! I'm too young to die at all!

"Well, I'm assuming you're from La Push, so I'd have to say going this way is your best bet at getting back. It may take you quite a while, but I'm sure by heading straight you'll be home in no time."

Her smile makes me want to choke myself with a rubber spatula. Who smiles that sweetly? SERIAL KILLERS THAT'S WHO!

Nodding I give her an awkward wave and run. I MEAN RUN! There's no way I want to be anywhere in the area if she decides to track me down like a some sick hunting game.

Surprisingly though, she's right. I find myself in the spot I had started not long ago. By the falling sun through the trees I could only assume that I've been gone for a really long time again. If this keeps on people are going to start thinking I do voodoo in the middle of the forest. That or they'll assume I'm going to go kill animals to satisfy my homicidal needs.

I feel my arms shake awkwardly and realize that my nerves haven't settled much, instead they feel more restless. Great! Just what I need! A panic attack is so not something on my to do list! Swallowing the lump in my throat and crushing whatever's left of my manly pride I begin the, much too short, walk to my house.

I crouch along the tree line and peer into the brightly lit kitchen. Okay, so they still haven't gone….Great….just peachy! Sighing and glancing back towards the house I see my bedroom window and HOLY CRAP THERE IS A GOD! As quietly as I can, which really involves stepping on multiple branches and crunching loudly on thousands of leaves, I go to my window.

It really shouldn't have been difficult, I mean, honestly my bedroom window is like two or three feet from the ground. Except I didn't take into account my obvious lack of any skill what so ever! So I should have known I'd crash over my desk, into a chair, and knock over a couple boxes I had yet to unpack. I made so much noise I swear Dracula was rolling over in his tomb!

It takes me a second to get my brain to function again and actually stand up, of course this is also the moment someone chooses to open the door. I stare up in almost horror as multiple eyes stare at me in almost the same way, completely confused.

It takes another second for me to fix my shirt, which was half way up my stomach, and my hair seeing as it had somehow been covered by a few chunks of dead leaves. Blushing like a crazed tomato on a rampage I try to stand in way that looks a little less like I'm an idiot that just fell through my window and more like an average everyday teenager who's just been caught sneaking in.

"Uh…." Yup, that's me, always the intelligent one. I always have the best things to say at the best moments!

"Shane?" I hear my mom call, just as she pushes past a Embry and Jacob. "Where have you been?" Her expression shifts from curious to irritated in a second.

Now most people would see that as a sign to leave us in privacy, but NOPE! Not these people, their curiosity just had to be fed!

"Uuhhh…" I gesture a bit awkwardly with my arms in a random direction behind me. "I was…uuhhh… you know….G-g-getting to know people! Yeah…. I….made….a….friend?" What the hell, I'll use the chick in the woods! She saved me once, might as well do it again right? Yup, stupid idea….

My moms face twists a bit in surprise before it turns into a smile. All the while the many teens behind her kind of lean in. I swear, they just like getting into other people's business. When I look back to my mother I find her frowning, but she doesn't push what I said, instead she goes for the kill.

"Who's this friend of yours?"

Damn! Think of something…..come on Shane, you can do this….. Think of all those dumb chick flicks and teen dramas you've ever seen!

"N-no one really, just this girl…." Score! Yes! I so just owned that!

"A girl?" My mom's surprise makes me twitch. Oops, forgot…. Crap! No gay guy just meets a girl and turns all straight again! Okay, dug myself into a hole…..now to get out….

"Y-yeah…Okay, not really….." I hesitate for a second before sighing. "I ran into her in the woods…. I got lost and she helped me." Okay so I chickened out and told the truth, that's me, Mr. Can't-lie-to-save-his-life.

My mom face once again changes, but this time its disappointment.

Ouch, yeah, there she went hoping I'd be straight again…. I think I just broke her heart again….

"Oh, well….. Don't talk to strangers Shane, especially not ones you meet in the woods. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there? Wolves, bears, and possibly killers! Don't you ever think about the consequences of what you do?"

Oh shit, not now…Not this, not now! Why god? Why does she have to freak out now, in front of all these people? Wait, what? "You said there isn't any wolves or bears near by! You've been telling me that since we moved here!"

Her eyes grow wide and I want to run… Why? Because my mother is about to cry, no not cry, bawl her fucking eyes out and possibly beat me within an inch of my life for talking back… As much as I wish those nosey bastards weren't watching, they are! She starts to raises her arm and I know all is lost….so I kinda…..bolt….

Yup, I totally just ran away from my mother…. I completely chickened out again! This time I watch where I'm going, I remember it almost perfectly because all I have to do is go straight…. Past the river and I'm back where I was earlier….. This time there isn't any purple jacket or any girl…. This time it's just an empty meadow….. Fuck! Its this place again….. I look over the lavender flowers in disdain. They reflect more of a red hue in the sunset, but it doesn't stop me from destroying them. Some are scuffed out with my shoe and others are ripped from their stems completely. It feels like seconds pass before I'm surrounded by bare grass and destroyed flowers. Taking in a slow breath, I feel the tension slip from my body.

Wow, I just went all homicidal on a bunch of flowers….. Damn, maybe the Quileute do have something to fear….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Yes I know! I hate me too! I wish I would update a whole lot more! But my brain doesn't seem to work that way.

I've had this chapter done for a while now, it just needed a good ending.

So I have to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story! I love you all!

I have yet to reply to any reviews though and for that I'm sorry.

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Author's Note   AGAIN

**I'm sorry to disappoint but this is simply a new author's note, because I'm a horrible sack of pus filled potatoes! I'm sorry I never updated this. I had sooooo many awesome ideas for this story and I even had a sequel planned and everything. I mean I wrote the ending before it even ended, so I had ahead of myself by a long shot.**

**I still want to continue this but with my crazy work schedule it's kind of difficult. I've had someone ask me if this could adopt this. Which I'm afraid they may not want to do it anymore because they asked soooo long ago. BUT if they are still willing, I wouldn't mind. I would love to see if they take it in the same direction or if they completely veer off into the abyss. Although I will say that someday, I'm not promising when because I need to fill myself in on all the twilight movies again (keep in mind I still dislike Twilight) since my mind it at a total black of what to do. Plus I wanted it to be at LEAST a LITTLE bit like the movie. I think I even had the next chapter. I don't know after my old computer crashed I put it all on a flash drive. I'll find it and edit around a bit before I post it. So i'm not a completely horrible person.**

**ONCE AGAIN I'm so so sorry for disappointing all of you. Lots of love~! Because I'll always love you guys for even glancing at this story.**

**Hopefully I'll catch you all later with a new chapter. HOPEFULLY. No promises.**


End file.
